


First Christmas

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mike's first christmas with Louis and he's out to get him the greatest gift he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief discussion about past abuse.

Mike and Louis had been together almost a year when Christmas started to approach. Louis had been nagging him for a few weeks now, trying to get him to give up a gift he wanted, something he couldn’t or wouldn’t buy for himself, but in truth there was nothing. Mike had everything he wanted so long as Louis was happy.

Mike had known for many months what he was going to get Louis for the holidays. He’d starting working on a routine for them to incorporate their gift since the summer ended and everything was going to plan. On Christmas Eve, Mike would pick up their new brown and white bulldog, Barnaby, from the rescue center.

He’d only gone in to get some advice when he’d seen one of the ladies working there caring for a very pregnant bulldog. The woman said the puppies would be ready to leave their mother just before Christmas. Mike agreed then and there to adopt one of them as a gift for Louis.

Louis had told Mike stories of his family, his father in particular. How strict and demanding he had been at times and how Louis had spent most of his life afraid of his father. He learned how to control people from his dad, but he never wanted to be like that. It was true he was a hard ass at work, about work, but the Louis Mike knew at home was the polar opposite. 

One of the stories Louis centered on most was his father’s complete forbiddance of pets. Louis had wanted a dog so bad as a boy that he offered to watch his friend’s dog overnight without consulting his father. He’d tried to hide the animal from his parents, but when his father came home from work the dog burst out of Louis’ room. Without hesitation his father took a rifle off the wall and shot the dog. Louis was then forced to ride his bike back to his friend’s house with the dead dog on the handlebars and explain what had happened. Louis had ended the story to Mike telling him that he’d learned two things on that day. Never to cross his father and that he kept the rifles on display loaded.

Louis would always bounce back from these stories with a smile, brushing them off like it was a past event that didn’t affect him anymore, but they way he told the dog story was different. The dog thing did still affect him.

His father had died some years ago, and Louis had made peace with him when the time came, but he still felt like he’d missed something as a child. Something Mike was determined to right.

He’d snuck his way out of the condo after dinner with an excuse about needing chocolate milk for Christmas morning like it was some tradition he couldn’t live without and made it to the rescue center by the skin of his teeth. The lady who had been there the first time he’d gone in was helping a mother and her two kids gather things for their new puppy.

“Are you here for a puppy too mister?” the little girl, about eight or nine, asked as he came through the door.

“I sure am. Is that what you’re here for too?”

“You can’t take my Henry. He’s our puppy.” The boy, still preschool age, defended his new furry friend.

“I won’t take Henry I promise.”

The mother smiled politely as she gathered her children and their new family member. They left the store and the excitement went with them. There were two more puppies in the play area. One with a blue collar and one with no collar at all.

“Hello Michael. Here for Barnaby then.”

“I sure am.”  
The older woman went to the play room and picked up the dog with the blue collar and placed him on the floor. Curious, he sniffed the air around him as she clipped the dog’s leash to the collar. The last puppy came to the glass and met Barnaby’s gaze. They made small whimpering noises at each other as the lady started to leave. Louis’ puppy didn’t move, staying close to its final sibling. The woman bent down and gathered Barnaby in her arms.

She returned to the counter with the dog and handed him off to Mike, who cuddled the dog in his arms. Barnaby sniffed him and licked at his face while the lady rang up Mike’s account. He’d paid for a number of things to pick up when he took the dog, now the lady needed gather it all.

“That last puppy looks so sad.”

“She is, yes. The family that was going to adopt her backed out this morning. I know two puppies is a lot of work, but I was really hoping someone would take her today. Every animal should have a home for Christmas. And to see all of her brothers and sisters go…”

“I’ll take her.”

The old lady looked up from her computer.

“Seriously?”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I separated them.” Mike struggled to hold Barnaby, who was nestled under his chin, while trying to get his wallet. He managed to, and pulled an American Express card from within. “And double my extras too.”

The little old lady was so excited she rustled up the last little puppy and added the collar, leash, blankets and toys Mike had asked for, throwing in an extra bag of dog food for free. She helped Mike load everything into the wagon he’d borrowed from a neighbor, putting the puppies into an open cardboard box with some blankets for the three block walk. He watched as they curled up together in a corner of the cardboard, making small gurgling noises at each other.

The snow felt like a fairy tale, the flakes seemingly hanging in the air. The streets were nearly void of people and the air was warm around them. The few blocks didn’t take any time at all.

Mike took the wagon up to the front door of the home he shared with Louis. He unloaded the bags at the door and brought the wagon back down the hall, showing off the new puppies to the kids who were kind enough to lend the transportation. He was there a mere few minutes before returning to his home.

He unlocked the door and stuck his head in.

“Louis, where are you?”

“Livingroom. You were gone a long time for chocolate milk babe. Was the corner shop closed already?”

He could hear Louis’ voice getting closer, like he was getting up to come and meet him in the kitchen. Mike raised his voice.

“No! stay where you are.”

He could see Louis coming around the corner.

“Close your eyes!” Mike yelled at him.

Like a reflex, Louis closed his eyes but still continued to talk.

“What do I need to close my eyes for? How much chocolate milk did you buy?”

Mike took the puppies from the box and cradled them in his arms as he slide through the entrance. Louis stood ten feet from him, eyes still firmly shut.

“Keep your eyes close.”

“Okay.”

“I have a surprise for you. I need you to hold out your arms.”

Louis stuck his arms out in front of him like a bad zombie. Mike looked disappointed.

“I need you to hold out your arms like you’re going to hug me.”

“Am I going to hug you?”

Louis changed his stance, holding his arms out for an embrace and Mike handed the puppies off to him. Louis pulled them closer to his chest before his jaw dropped and his eyes shot open. The little dogs were squirming and sniffing and licking Louis’ face and hands. Louis was shaking like a little child, almost jumping about. His voice became high pitched and excited and he squeeled and made cooing noises to the animals. Mike was thrilled, knowing Louis had finally gotten what he’d always wanted.  
And Mike, knowing Louis truly couldn’t be any happier, had gotten the only thing he’d wanted for Christmas.


End file.
